Cry Freedom
by blackberry08us
Summary: Stefan's dead, why isn't Elena weeping?


This is what came to my mind, when my friend prompted me to write a story for : 'Stefan's dead, why isn't Elena weeping?' And come on guys, just admit it. We're all "Anti-Stelena" ;)

So a big hug to my friend VagorielV, who also inspired me for my first story, and whom I forgot to thank, cause I'm just that self-centered.

The rain was pouring down from the gray sky, making it impossible to see for more than a few yards. Standing next to his brother's grave, Damon couldn't care less about the weather. His wet, black hair clung to his head, as did his clothes to his body. He didn't even have to dress up for the occasion, black being his favorite color. Looking up at the grayish clouds, he was slightly thankful for the horrible weather. Not just because sunshine would have been cynical, but because the raindrops on his face mixed with the tears, which he didn't want to admit he was crying for his little brother. Stefan, who had stolen his first love and betrayed them all, who had ripped him off his humanity and who, finally, had won the only girl Damon cared about since 146 years. Still… He had always looked out for his baby brother. Even when he hated him most, he wouldn't let anyone harm Stefan, that was his job.

But even though something inside of him was hurting worse than anything had in 146 years, he noticed the small frame of Elena Gilbert, dressed all in black, appearing next to him. But she didn't look at him, in fact she didn't look at anybody, but kept staring at the grave and the coffin that was just disappearing into the ground. Reacting purely on instincts Damon took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, just as she had done, when he found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. She didn't struggle at all, but sighed softly and leaned in closer to him. This had to be even worse for her, than it was for him.

**After the funeral**

"You wanna come in?", Elena asked Damon, when he dropped her off at the front porch.

"Sure" What would he be doing at the empty Boarding House anyway? Well, drinking actually did sound good…but one look at Elena's pleading face and he was standing right next to her. She surprised him by taking his hand and leading him upstairs to her bedroom. This earned them both an annoyed and disapproving look from Jeremy, who probably remembered Damon's last comment.

"No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you", he murmured, earning a tiny smirk from Elena.

Once upstairs, Damon sat on Elena's bed, while she closed the door and then walked to the window, staring outside.

'_Even in mourning she is beautiful',_ Damon thought when she turned to face him.

"Damon", she walked towards him and sat down next to him on her bed, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Thank you for being here for me"

"Always"

A genuine smile spread over his face, then vanished.

"I can't stand it to see you hurting", he looked straight into her face.

She opened her eyes. "Everything seems alright, when I'm with you." She moved closer to his face, her eyes switching between his eyes and his lips. _'That's soon', _Damon caught himself thinking. He did know that Elena had feelings for him, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, but right after her boyfriend's funeral? _'Never mind, let's leave the thinking for another time'_. This was what he's hoped for ever since Isobel's stupid comment, and if he really thought about it, a long time before that. His lips met hers halfway. The kiss, that started out very chaste soon turned more heated. His one hand moved behind her head, the other one to her waist, holding her close. She sighed softly, when his thumb traced circles on her hip. Her hands moved over his chest, his stomach, his back. She then playfully pushed him to lie back on the bed. Locking eyes, for one moment they stopped.

"Are you sure?", Damon looked for uncertainty, guilt, any emotion he would have expected from Elena. But she just smirked and nodded and that was the last thing the two of them talked for quite some time…

'_What a beautiful sunrise'. _He had been lying awake for some time now. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was: Him lying in a comfy, warm bed, the woman he loved in his arms and to round it off this magnificent sunrise in the background, perhaps life finally decided not to suck anymore…

Then his eyes fell on her diary, lying on her dresser. He knew he shouldn't read it. But still… '_What did Elena have to hide?' _ Except for nothing, because she was completely selfless, sweet and caring. Suddenly he had to smirk. He knew exactly what her dark secret was, that she had to write in that little book of hers: Him! Her diary probably read like:

"_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know why I'm dating Stefan. He is boring, self-righteous, overprotective and always blaming himself for something stupid. *urgh* Just thinking of his brooding forehead and his ridiculous eyebrows. Or the horrible, unexciting sex…_

_Oh diary! And why am I drawn to his older, sexier, darker, and way hotter brother Damon? Every time I look at him, I just want to jump his bones…_

_Oh diary, what should I do? "_

He smirked enormously. Looking at the diary again, he just couldn't resist. Using his vampire speed, he was out of bed, at the dresser, grabbing the diary and back in bed, holding her in his arms, before her body even noticed the loss. He was laying on his back, one arm around her, the other resting on his stomach, holding the diary. Excited like a little kid on Christmas Day, he opened the book at the last entry.

"Dear Diary,

What a day…. I don't even know where to start. I guess I'll just start chronologically.

I was spending the night at the boarding house, because with Katherine in town, and having been invited into our house, Stefan didn't want me to sleep at home. Damon was out, probably drinking from some college girl. I know I should be disgusted, but somehow I can't get myself to care. She won't even remember.

Anyway, I just finished watching a movie with Stefan, when I got a text from Bonnie, saying that she found out something important, which she wanted to tell me personally and alone. So I told Stefan, I had to leave for a moment, because Bonnie wanted to tell me something important and I would be back in less than an hour. But he got all overprotective and told me with Katherine outside, I should stay here, where he could protect me. And he was totally stubborn about it… So we got into this huge fight, started yelling at each other and finally he told me that I didn't care about his feelings, because I wouldn't accept that he really loved me and that he only wanted what was best for me. And he finished by saying, that he couldn't risk me getting hurt and therefore he just couldn't let me go to see Bonnie. I still didn't believe him and told him I was sorry, but I just had to go see her and walked to the front door, when suddenly, he appeared right in front of me, took me in his arms and brought me to his room, not letting me leave. I told him this was getting ridiculous and I was completely able to make my own decisions. But even when I yelled at him to let me go, he just kept telling me, that even if I hated him, it was worth keeping me safe. I realized that he wouldn't let me get away as long as he was awake, so I acted like I was giving up and like I forgave him and went to sleep next to him on his bed. As soon as I was sure he was asleep, I snuck out of bed and got into my car, but it wouldn't start, because **someone** had taken out the ignition. And that's where I just totally lost it, how did he dare? Who did he think he was? But while I pounded my fists on the steering wheel, my eyes spotted a vervain dart, that Alaric had obviously forgotten here. And suddenly I just knew what I had to do, and I wouldn't even regret it. He had suppressed me long enough. I went right back to the house, upstairs to his room, where he was sitting on the bed, looking at me apologetic. But I so wasn't having it. Walking up to him, I inserted the vervain dart as fast as I could. A look of shock in his eyes, he fell back on his bed.

I glanced around the room and my eyes finally fell on the gift he had given me today. It was a red rose, that was growing around a wooden stick. I had hated it ever since he first gave it to me, as it apparently was exactly how he saw our relationship: Me, the pretty flower, depending on his support. Without hesitation I separated the rose from the stick and with the stick still in my hand, my eyes searched the room again. This time they fell on my diary. Grabbing the book, I went to straddle his legs, the stick pointed at his heart. His eyes were pleading with me, not to end his undead life, but I had made my decision. The diary slammed down on the stick, which pierced thru his chest, right into his heart… "

Damon just stared at the page. _'What the fuck?'_. He turned to look at Elena's face, only to find her staring intensely at him. She hadn't moved, he had been too absorbed in her diary to notice that she was actually awake. She was still staring at him. She didn't look concerned, caught, surprised or guilty. She just seemed slightly interested in his reaction, but otherwise just looked calmly at him. Trusting, that's what it was. He glanced back at the diary. His brother's girlfriend had killed his brother coldblooded, gone to the funeral, dressed all in black, because she had known, nobody was going to blame the 'golden girl'. He was actually impressed! This sounded a lot like something he would do. And if you could trust the diary, than Stefan did go way over the top. He had always known that Elena didn't like being babied and building the ignition out of her car? That sounded pretty stalkerish, like something only Edward Cullen would do…

He turned to Elena again. She was smirking slightly at his furrowed eyebrows and the fact that he was still in bed with her, holding her close. Perhaps there had never really been a decision… And he did like the fact, that she was finally accepting her darker side, the one she had tried to hide from the public, behind that angelic face of hers. Perhaps when he changed her, he would finally find an equal? He hadn't noticed that he instinctively leaned closer to her. She lifted her head and kissed him. _'Whatever'_ he thought, _'All the women in my life have been cruel, selfish bitches, why change now'_

So… watcha think? Good, bad, boring, weird, surpising,…

Is selfish Elena too much like Katherine?

Is Damon too OOC?

Am I the only one that hated Bella for just letting Edward get away with what he did?

Y'all know: reviews make the author happy


End file.
